Percutaneous medical devices, for example an indwelling glucose sensor, invariably elicit excessive wound repair responses such as the activation and migration of epithelium, which lead to marsupilization and sometimes device exclusion. These responses are often responsible for failure of the device to properly seal and integrate with the skin; and can lead to routes for infection and premature device failure. Recently, it has been observed in vitro that exogenous Laminin 5, a key adhesive protein component of the basement membrane, can promote the adhesion of a non-activated epithelium without the proliferation and migration associated 'with wound repair. Thus, it is hypothesized that immobilization of laminin 5 on the surface of a percutaneous device may irnprove' its healing. In the proposed work, laminin 5 will be immobilized on a model indwelling glucose' microsensor, using a novel plasma polymer deposition and biomolecule attachment approach. The laminin coated sensors will be implanted in mice and the wound repair response assessed histologically. If successful, Phase II & III of the project will study the effect on sensor performance, immobilization optimization, resistance of the devices to bacterial challenge, and adaptation to commercial production. The technology may be applied to a variety of percutaneous devices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Improved healing of an indwelling glucose sensor is expected from the research. The technologies may be applied to improve the healing of many percutaneous medical devices